


The dirty sock

by SkinnyElephant



Series: Short stories [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: American dollars referenced, Cellphones, Cute, Gumball machines, Happy Ending, I did a good right?, It was still raining, LOOK! THEYRE NOT DEAD, Ohh damn, Other, Papyrus makes him do the thing, Quarters galore, Sans does the thing, The small skeles live!, Washa wwasha washa, Washing Machines, happy fic for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyElephant/pseuds/SkinnyElephant
Summary: Sans has decided to do something he should of done a long time ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEYA! its been a bit hasnt it? 
> 
> Ive been sitting on this one for a while, kinda back and forth on posting this actually. I dont do fluff and happy too well? If my list of works is anything to go by. 
> 
> Ah well just let me know how many mistakesn i made down below and ill make sure to fix them! 
> 
> BUT you know what is filled with happy, prompts and links to everything here? That tumbl bumbles! ( https://thatsoneskinnyelephant.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> Happy reading!!
> 
> S.E.

He knew not where he would go, just that he must leave. He gathered all the change from between the couch cushions and the from the jar above the dryer. He left the rainy day jar alone in case papyrus would need it in the future, just because he was leaving didnt mean that he would take everything he could. He bundled most of his clothes in a blanket, much of it was dirty mingling with clean but he didnt care at this point. The yelling that had more than likely been heard by the neighbors probably didnt put him in their good graces anyway.

He walked through the kitchen before leaving, looking through the fridge he took the bottle of ketchup and the packets in the drawer left over from take out a few days ago. He stuffed the packets in his pockets and sucked down some of the bottle. Papyrus wouldnt miss the ketchup, he didnt even like the stuff. Speaking of the younger skeleton, he'd be home soon and sans needed to not be here when he got back.

His bedroom called to him, throwing the bag - shaped blanket filled with clothing over his shoulder he looked back up to his door. He wanted desperately to go back upstairs and fall into bed. But he could hear his brother’s reaction ring in his ears should he find him still here. He grabbed the keys from the bowl on the table near the entrance, the rain kept him from walking and the luggage he carried kept him from using his motorcycle. 

The rain came down in sheets that moved with the winds, making it impossible not to get soaked before reaching the car. Unlocking the drivers door he threw the blanket knapsack in the passenger seat. Turning the car over he backed out into the street, being careful to watch for passing cars. Shifting into drive he creeped out of his neighborhood, the need to sleep stinging his eyes.

Papyrus couldnt be happier, he'd gotten his brother out of the house. Finally. He could come home to a clean house and no dirty socks displayed where guests could see. Papyrus huffed at the memory of explaining to friends why there was a sock on the floor and how he couldnt pick it up because its sans' lesson to learn. He would miss what had become the normalcy of the sock laying in the middle of the floor but at the same time he was thankful it was gone. He could breath a bit easier knowing sans had picked it up and left with it.

Sans let the car roll to a stop, staring up at the grey bricked biulding before him he shifted the car into park and unclipped his seat buckle. Taking a small, calming breath he reached over and grabbed the makeshift sack of clothes from the passenger seat of the car. Pulling it along with him as he exited the car he slammed the door shut behind him. The grey building befor him looked no different and no less intimidating than before but still he pressed on. 

The bell on the door chimed as he entered, the woman behind the counter looked up and after a second greeted gim with a kind smile.

"Welcome to Sarah's cleaners! How can I help you today?" The woman pushed her glasses up towards her wrinkled face, grey hairs curled around her ears. 

"Uh hi.. I'm just looking to use the washers..?" He held out a bill with a 20 marked on it, hoping she'd get the hint. "Do you think i could grab some change?" 

She looked over his makeshift bag of Landry, adjusting her glasses. "Oh dear, you'll not need 20 dollars worth of quarters for that load" she chuckled at Sans' expense.

"I dont think you get it lady, if i dont come home with these smelling like roses and soap it'll be my butt" he laughed inwardly at the thought of his brother chasing him around with dirty socks. "I need to wash these as many times as possible"

She adjusted her glasses again, pulling them away from her face just to replace them. Smacking her dry tongue against the roof of her mouth she sighed, giving in. "Alright young man" she handed him a couple handfulls of quarters "this will get you 5 washes, use them wisely" she laughed at her own joke and returned to her magazine.

"Yeah... okay lady.." pockets full of change jingled as he slowly made his way down the aisle of washers. Some had clothes spinning in a way that could almost be called hypnotic. The oranges and blues spun mixing with the greens and purples. Other washers were stopped, dripping and waiting for the owner to claim the items inside. He continues to look down the one aisle untill he reached the back, where an empty washer sat with its door open beside another washer with a sign that stated it was out of order.

Instead of pulling the clothes from the blanket-bag Sans just tossed the entire thing into the washer. He turned to the vending machine that held soaps and dryer sheets, using a couple dollars to buy a soap in a green box. 

The machine was easy to use, well he wouldnt tell anyone that or else Papyrus might expect this more of sans. He scooped a good measure of soap fron the box and tossed it in with the ball of cloth. Just three more after this, he shut the door and spun the dial to super hot; pulling up a chair he proceeded to take a nap.

A buzzing sound woke him from his nap, looking around he saw that many of the people that had eariler flooded the washer's had gone and with that brought in a new set of people. An old lady with her hair short and curley sat in the bench towards the front, her cane stood before her while she waited for her laundry to finish. A dad shoveled clothes into a large dryer as his two young boys chased each other up and down the aisle. He tried scolding them but they only listened after a promise of tacos and cheese doodles for dinner. The dad sighed and smiled when the boys jumped right back into chasing each other about. A woman in a dress suit folded landry on the table sans leaned against. Her heels clacked on the tiled floor with each step. The woman who previously sat at the desk was gone and replaced with a young man in a uniformed polo. 

The buzzing continued all through sans' observations, it couldnt be the washer he sat before. He knew it wasnt his washer because the clothes that sat inside looked as if they had been sitting for quiet some time. The buzzing was coming from his pockets. Sans reached down and yanked out his cell phone, a couple quarters hit the ground with little 'tinks'. He flipped his phone over, and answered without looking.

"Sans the skeleton" 

"SANS" his brother's voice cane theough the phone causeing sans to flinch "HAVE YOU BEEN TO THE CLEANERS YET?" 

It sounded like he had been running up and down the stairs.

"Yeah bro, im here now" he reached over to pick up his lost quarters only for his fingers to be met with those of one of the young boys. 

"OH NO! I MEANT TO TELL YOU TO WAIT SO I COULD WASH MY CLOTHING TOO" looking up to see the small eyes of the child he handed the kid the few quarters he let fall from his pocket. The young child smiled and ran off to the candy machines at the front of the store. He smiled at the kids back and stood to put more coins in the washer. 

"Its okay we'll just come back tomorrow" the coins plunked into the machine, watching the credits go up he restarted the machine.

"NO NO SANS! THIS WAS MY ONLY FREE DAY TO DO IT AND THE REPAIR MAN DOESNT COME UNTIL TUESDAY" sans swears he could hear the stomp of a foot.

He watched the child spin the coin collecter in the gumball machine, the first one to come down was pink. The boy popped it in his mouth and proceeded to use the other coin to get his brother a gumball. The second one was white and the younger brother happily chomped on it.

"Its fine bro, ill just come back then" watching the two brothers play made sans smile, he was glad that they had each other. 

"YOU WOULD DO THAT? ON YOUR DAY OFF?" Papyrus sounded skeptical, like he didnt know if his brother was messing with him or not. 

"Course, i know you dont like dirty laundry hanging around" the brothers were called over by the elderly lady, she spoke softly about how she remebers when she was that young and how her younger sister had too been her best friend. The boys asked about her sister, why was she not there? She told them about how her sister lived with all the lost doggys and flushed goldfish. But she was alright with it because she knew her sister was happy.

"THANK YOU SANS" he heard after a pause, the time spent listening to other's conversation.

"No problem, hey listen im waiting on this thing to finish and then after it goes through the dryer what do you say we go somewhere for dinner?" He knew that while Papyrus working really helped cut back on the bills, it left nearly no time to hang out.

"REALLY SANS? GRILLBYS AGAIN?" he questioned over the phone, obviously not in a joking mood.

"Nah not grillbys, we can go to that Italian place you like across town" the restaurant was his brothers favorite and with the busy work schedules they hadnt been in a long while.

He heard the buzzer of his washer, turning back to it he threw the clothes in the nearest dryer and watched at the family of three filed out of the establishment. The father carried a big black bag of clean laundry over his shoulder and the boys helped by holding the back end if the bag up. They laughed about inside jokes and discussed plans for dinner. With the family and business woman from eariler gone and the elder lady napping the building had seemed too quite.

"ALRIGHT! THAT SOUNDS FUN! " sans could hear the big grin in his brother's voice. Letting the coins plunk into the dryer he smiled softly at his phone. 

"Yeah it does" he continued to smile, staring down the machine before him. "So I'll see you in about an hour?" 

"I WOULDNT MISS IT" he heard shouted through the phone. Sans turned the dial, spinning it from the cold air to hot and pressing in the start button.

"See you then bro" papyrus shouted back his goodbye excitedly. The phone was left hanging on a dial tone the endless sound left sans to wonder how he ever got a bro so cool.

**Author's Note:**

> 2/10/2017


End file.
